La semaine d'Oha Asa
by kane-chi
Summary: Quel fan de Kuroko no Basket ne connaît pas Oha Asa, l'horoscope fou qui fait tourner en bourrique Midorima et ses coéquipiers? Et si cet horoscope avait raison sur certains points du destin de nos membres de la Génération des miracles? Allons découvrir ensemble la semaine d'Oha Asa!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur ^3^  
Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle idée de drabble concernant Oha Asa. Oui, vous savez l'horoscope que notre tsundere favori suit chaque jour avec ferveur et piété.  
Avec Momoi, les membres de la GM sont sept, je me suis donc dit : pourquoi ne pas faire une semaine "Oha Asanienne" avec chacun des membres? Chaque drabble concernera un personnage et aura pour thème la prédiction de Oha Asa pour le jour de leur anniversaire. Le drabble devra donc évidemment faire 100 mots et tenir compte de l'objet chanceux du jour ainsi que de la couleur chance.  
**

**Voilà pour les explications, on se retrouve plus bas ^3^  
Bonne lecture!**

**Lundi:**

31 janvier

Verseau en seconde place

Objet chanceux du jour : parc public (endroit)

Couleur chanceuse du jour : argent.

* * *

Kuroko sortit du fast food accompagné de Kagami et de son précieux milk shake vanillé.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc reculé du parc voisin, à l'abri de l'animation de ce début de soirée hivernale.

Le plus petit joueur finit sa boisson, seulement une goutte pernicieuse resta accrochée à droite de ses lèvres.

Kagami, obnubilé par cette sphère s'approcha et rougit en constatant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Kuroko ne lui laissa pas le loisir de reculer et tira sur sa chaîne argentée pour l'approcher et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Ah la la, un KagaKuro c'est toujours mignon, et même si c'est cliché j'ai besoin de ma dose de mièvrerie de la journée. En faisant quelques recherches sur les personnages, j'ai constaté que leur date d'anniversaire se suivaient comme leur ordre d'apparition dans le manga, mis à part pour Momoi dont le jour de naissance se situe entre celui de Kuroko et de Kise. Je suivrai donc cet ordre pour poster mes drabbles.  
Au fait, je tenais à préciser que Oha Asa existe réellement au Japon et que les prédictions faites au début du drabble sont véridiques. Pour les trouver, je me suis basée sur un site qui traduit (en anglais) quotidiennement les prédictions faites au Japon.**  
**Voilà voilà! J'espère que cette nouvelle idée vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
**On se retrouve pour le prochain drabble qui concernera Momoi.  
À la prochaine ^3^**


	2. Mardi

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Voilà donc le second chapitre de ce recueil qui concerne Momoi ! J'apprécie beaucoup cette fille, elle me donne l'impression d'être un monstre de données sur le terrain pour redevenir une jeune fille candide et têtue dès qu'elle en sort. D'ailleurs, Aomine en fait souvent les frais, surtout lorsqu'elle le traîne dans des endroits de force... Ah la la.  
Je tiens aussi à vous dire une dernière chose. Après avoir posté le premier chapitre, j'ai été agréablement surprise du nombre de réactions positives qu'il a suscité, donc je tenais à vous dire merci et que j'essaierai de continuer à vous donner des écrits de qualité.  
Allez, je vais vous laisser, on se retrouve plus bas.  
Bonne lecture ^3^  
**

**Mardi :**

04 mai

Taureau en quatrième place

Objet chanceux du jour : bonbon

Couleur chanceuse du jour : vert

* * *

Elle fixait le monstre de fer avec une moue boudeuse.

Cela faisait cinq fois qu'elle échouait et il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance.

Si elle ne pouvait l'obtenir, personne ne l'aurait !

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle se trouvait devant l'engin et certaines personnes commençaient à s'impatienter.

Elle prit sa respiration et inséra sa dernière pièce de 100 yens dans la borne puis tourna la manivelle.

Enfin une balle de plastique verte descendit la rampe et Momoi pu l'ouvrir avec empressement, découvrant avec joie un bonbon à l'effigie de N°2.

**Momoi ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'obtenir un bonbon ayant le regard de son Tetsu-kun adoré :3  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
chizumi-san: je ne pense pas écrire un jour de l'AkaKuro, en revanche j'apprécie d'en lire quelques-uns réalistes. Je préfère le KagaKuroko et l'AoKuro, d'ailleurs je pense faire prochainement un AoKuro... Enfin, merci pour le compliment et l'encouragement!  
Emy-nee: Merci de commenter aussi cette histoire :3 Je suis contente que tu trouves mon drabble chou, c'était le but, surtout avec un Kagami rougissant** **-mouhahahaha**.  
**Laura-06****7: Merci pour ton commentaire, espérons que la suite te plaise ^^  
Kami Cam's: Heureuse que le concept de l'horoscope te plaise, j'étais obligée de faire quelque chose avec Oha Asa! C'est sûr que Kuroko n'hésite pas et tant mieux, surtout avec ce grand timide -pervers- de Bakagami :3 Merci à Himuro et sa chaîne !**

**Aussi, je fais en sorte de respecter la chance de chacun en fonction du classement, c'est pour ça que Momoi n'a pas réussi à gagner dès le premier coup et je peux déjà vous annoncer que Kise est dixième du classement le jour de son anniversaire, pauvre de lui...  
À la prochaine ^3^**


	3. Mercredi

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà donc le drabble concernant Kise. Quand j'ai vu son classement plus que merd... hum hum, je voulais dire mauvais, un rire diabolique a résonné dans tout le sud de la France. Je dois avouer qu'envers Kise je suis un être assez sadique qui adore le placer dans des situations embarrassantes -et le caser avec Kasamatsu - vous avez pu le constater dans mon autre recueil de drabbles _Coktail _où je le fais mourir de honte -mouhahahaha.  
Enfn, je vous laisse profiter (tout du moins j'espère), on se retrouve plus bas!  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

**Mercredi :  
**

18 juin

Gémeaux en dixième place

Objet chanceux du jour : objet d'intérieur

Couleur chanceuse du jour : rose

* * *

Kise tomba la face la première contre le trottoir.

Argh ! Depuis ce matin il ne lui arrivait que des catastrophes !

En pleine interrogation il s'était retrouvé sans mine de crayon et sans personne pour le dépanner, avait renversé son bento dans l'escalier, s'était fait interroger sur la seule leçon qu'il n'avait pas comprise et maintenant il tombait sur le chemin du retour !

Enfin, il rentra chez lui totalement épuisé.

Soudain son regard se posa sur Yukio vêtu d'un tablier rose pâle préparant le dîner en chantonnant... finalement cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise.

**Trop chou, nyah! ^3^ ****Qu'est ce que j'aime ce pairing! Au départ je comptais faire un drabble bien moins sage avec un Yukio qui pour punir Kise d'avoir cassé un vase rose l'embrasse à n'en plus pouvoir... (bave, bave,...)**  
**Enfin, après réflexion j'ai pensé que ça ne correspondait pas assez au classement de Kise et qu'est ce qu'ils feraient d'un vase rose ?!  
Au final, je préfère largement celui-là :3  
Le prochain drabble concernera Midorima qui aura un objet chance plus que ... bizarre -enfin comme d'habitude quoi- : des feuilles de bambou ! En revanche, je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais écrire là dessus... mais je trouverai bien!  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!  
chizumi-san: Merci pour ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'AoKuro, je pense que la prochaine fois que j'écrirai sur Kuroko ça sera avec ce couple, particulièrement inspirant soit dit en passant :3  
Kami Cam's: Je m'imagine Momoi exactement de la même manière et c'est vrai que j'avais oublié une chose que tu m'as rappelée inconsciemment dans ton message : dès qu'il s'agit de Momoi, on n'écrit plus "Tetsu-kun" mais "Tetsu-kuuuuuun" ^3^ Merci pour ta review, au fait, tu avais bien prédit la malchance de Kise!  
Emy-nee: Pour avoir un bonbon N°2, je pense que je serais même prête à tomber dans l'illégalité ^^ Merci pour ta review.  
Laura-067: Je pense que toutes les filles fans de Kuroko no Basket s'évanouissent de bonheur sur leur ordinateur avec une hémorragie nasale dès quelles voient Kuroko avec N°2 sur sa tête, en tout cas moi c'est le cas :3  
Voili voilou, on se retrouvera pour connaître le destin de Midorima, notre tsundere préféré!  
À la prochaine ^3^  
**


	4. Jeudi

**Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices comment allez-vous? Voilà donc le chapitre concernant Midorima ^3^  
****Avant de l'écrire je me suis dit : bon Dieu comment vais-je faire pour insérer des feuilles de bambou naturellement dans une situation? Et puis finalement ça n'a pas été très compliqué puisqu'il ne faut pas oublier une chose : Midorima a toujours son objet chanceux du jour sur lui ! Donc il ne manquait plus qu'une mise en scène et voilà ce qui est sorti de mon esprit tordu de fangirl, j'espère que vous apprécierez.  
On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture ! :3  
**

**Jeudi :**

07 juillet

Cancer en seconde place

Objet chanceux du jour : feuilles de bambou

Couleur chanceuse du jour : rouge

* * *

« Takao, rend moi ce pot immédiatement !

- Voyons Shin-chan t'ai-je déjà écouté en dehors du terrain ? »

Midorima tiqua à l'entente du surnom.

Takao venait de lui dérober son bambou planté dans un pot rouge, signe de chance du jour chez les Cancers.

Il devait le récupérer !

Il coinça Takao contre un mur, s'approcha et, sans crier garde, mordilla sensuellement son oreille.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le farceur lâcha l'objet chanceux que Midorima récupéra hâtivement.

Il s'éloigna, laissant deux yeux de faucon rougissants, et remonta ses lunettes : ne jamais jouer avec le destin.

**Tada! J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'adore imaginer à la fin Midorima qui part avec classe version James Bond en remontant ses lunettes !  
Sinon, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, hier je me suis presque évanouie de bonheur en voyant tout ce que vous avez laissé, cela m'encourage énormément ! \^3^/  
Grwn : Pour moi aussi ce serait tragique de renverser mon repas alors que je meurt de faim et c'est exactement pour ça que Kise a subi cette torture -mouhahahaha! Sinon j'espère que ce drabble t'as comblé au niveau du MidoTaka ^^  
Kami Cam's: Kise est comme un aimant à catastrophes et à malchance dans ma tête, donc mon côté sadique se réveille chaque fois que je dois écrire sur lui, j'ai un peu la même réaction avec Kagami... Chut, Kasamatsu est une fill... un garçon viril voyons ! Il ne faut pas qu'il t'entende ! Ton idée de panda m'a fait réfléchir mais ce que j'avais en tête ne tenait pas en 100 mots, néanmoins j'ai noté l'idée sur ma page OpenOffice à idées, merci :3  
buli-chan: Chère buli-chan (cette fois j'ai bel et bien mis un ''e'' ^^), merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que j'essaie de faire le plus coller le caractère des personnages à ce qu'ils sont à l'origine parce que déjà que je fais des pairings qui n'arriveront jamais dans le manga, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être OOC. Mon mot d'ordre est : crédibilité -même si un Kasamatsu en tablier rose est une petite entorse à cette règle ^3^  
melyco: Je dois avouer que Momoi est vraiment attachante dans sa quête du bonbon N°2 sacré et j'espère que mes futurs drabbles te plairont autant voire plus que celui-ci, peut être que ça sera le cas pour Akashi qui arrivera pour ton plus grand malheur en dernier. Personnellement, je préfère quand Akashi arrive en dernière position car cela confère une sorte d'apogée au recueil quand on apprend quelque chose à propos de ce personnage qu'on ne connaît pas tant que ça au final :3  
chizumi-san: Ma réaction préférée de Kise : ses larmes de crocodile! Chaque fois avec ses chouinements et ses ''Kurokocchiiiii'', cela me fait tellement rire ^^  
Lulukaw: Salut salut ! Merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas tard du tout puisque j'ai pu la lire ^^ Je pense que l'auteur de KnB et tous les fans sont connectés au niveau du sadisme envers Kise -mouhahahaha!  
Laura-067: C'est plus qu'une compensation, c'est un prix de courage et de persévérance!  
Emy-nee: Merci pour ton _fabulous_ que je te retourne :3  
Vous avez été beaucoup à réagir à propos de Yukio en tablier rose ^^ Je dois avouer que c'est venu sur le coup, mais après avoir relu mon chapitre, je me suis dit : bon Dieu, ça serait quelque chose à voir tout de même! Si l'auteur a un jour l'idée saugrenue de le représenter comme ça, je le remercierais et le bénirais jusqu'à la fin des temps !  
**

**Voilà donc la fin de ce loooooong paratexte! On se retrouve pour le prochain drabble concernant Aomine (bave, bave, ...) et qui a l'objet chanceux qui d'après moi est celui qui correspond le mieux au personnage dans tout le recueil ^^ Au fait, j'ai été prise d'un fou rire solitaire lorsque j'ai appris que son signe astrologique était vierge, surtout que devant moi j'avais un fanart ou il portait une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux :3  
À la prochaine! ^3^ **


	5. Vendredi

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Aujourd'hui je vous présente le drabble qui concerne Aomine. Aomine qui est donc vierge -dans quel sens faut-il le prendre?- ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire :3  
J'avais dit que son objet était le plus représentatif du recueil parce que chaque fois qu'on le voit à son lycée, il est en train de dormir sur le toit de l'établissement, donc ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de découvrir cet objet chanceux. Néanmoins, comme Aomine est classé cinquième, je me suis dit qu'il n'avait pas tellement de chance, ni de malchance, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de prendre un ton légèrement indifférent dans ce drabble, j'espère que vous le ressentirez ^^  
Je vous laisse donc avec notre "vierge" préféré -fuhuhu je ne lâcherai plus jamais cette appellation-, on se retrouve plus bas !  
Bonne lecture ^3^  
**

**Vendredi :**

31 août

Vierge en cinquième place

Objet chanceux du jour : bâtiment haut placé (endroit)

Couleur chanceuse du jour : violet

* * *

Aomine séchait encore les cours et faisait, comme à son habitude, une sieste sur le toit.

La température était parfaite, une brise parfumée rendait la chaleur supportable.

Pourtant, Aomine ne dormait pas.

Non, à la place son regard s'était fixé sur la piscine du lycée où les élèves de sa classe étaient en plein cours de natation.

Et l'As ne quittait pas des yeux un certain élève.

À cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau, Ryou Sakurai avait les lèvres violettes.

Finalement il irait à l'entraînement seulement pour les réchauffer.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Aomine se rendormit.

**Voilà pourquoi je n'écris quasiment pas d'AoKuro bien que j'aime ce couple : je suis une fan incontestée du pairing Aomine x Sakurai !  
J'espère avoir bien mis en valeur le côté je-m'en-foutiste du caractère d'Aomine, et que ça vous a plu.  
Je vous remercie aussi pour les reviews que le chapitre 4 a suscité ^3^  
Grwn: C'est vrai que Takao s'est bien fait avoir, mais ça lui apprendra à être trop sûr de lui face à un tsundere tel que Midorima ^^ Le compliment "adorable+sexy" m'a fait énormément plaisir ainsi que rire, merci pour ta review!  
buli-chan: Au moins on est deux a se bidonner à propos du signe d'Aomine, surtout qu'il ne correspond pas du tout à l'idée que l'on se fait de la vierge effarouchée, ce serait plutôt le contraire :3  
Kami Cam's: Tu semble aimer le MidoTaka, mais il ne s'agit que d'une supposition :3 Malheureusement, l'objet du jour n'est pas un magazine coquin, même si j'aurais bien aimé recréer une situation où Momoi fait une prise de catch à Aomine car elle a trouvé un de ces fameux magazine cochon ^3^  
melyco: C'est parce qu'il est un tsundere accompli qu'on adore Midorima ^^ C'est vrai qu'Akashi aime énormément centrer l'attention générale sur lui et c'est assez génial -c'est l'empereur voyons!- , surtout que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier avec les derniers scans. C'est que l'on apprend énormément de choses sur lui, néanmoins, on ne connaît absolument rien de son quotidien et c'est pour cela que j'essaie de surprendre par rapport à ce point dans mes drabbles. Non, ne fait pas de moi ta cible de ciseaux, j'écrirai vite promis juré!  
Emy-nee: La fin du drabble ne dit en rien que Takao ne va pas faire quelque chose, réconforte toi avec cette idée en tête :3  
Laura-067: Midorima et Takao, sans les voir forcément à travers mon filtre de fangirl, sont le duo humoristique, en quelque sorte, que je préfère dans l'anime. C'est absolument tordant d'imaginer Takao sur leur drôle de carriole, pédalant de toutes ses forces, alors que Midorima se prélasse avec une statue bizarre à l'arrière ^3^  
Poucelina: Comme vous me vouvoyez, j'en ferai de même pour vous :3 Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux! Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez mon style d'écriture et même la longueur pourtant très courte de mes drabbles (après tout un drabble doit à l'origine faire 100 mots). Je vais reprendre une de vos phrases à ma manière : une review aussi concise et agréable, que demander de plus au destin? Encore merci ^3^  
Le prochain drabble s'attaquera donc à Murasakibara, notre grand enfant préféré. Je ne laisse passer aucun indice sur son horoscope, je vous laisse faire quelques suppositions ^3^  
Sinon, je voulais vous prévenir qu'en ce moment je suis à la montagne en Italie, donc le débit internet n'est pas génial et en plus je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire rapidement. Néanmoins, sauf imprévu, je devrais conserver mon allure habituelle de un drabble chaque jour pour respecter la semaine Oha-Asanienne :3  
À la prochaine !  
**


	6. Samedi

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me voilà donc avec l'avant dernière prédiction de ce drabble qui concerne Murasakibara, un personnage que je trouve trop mimi -ne me demandez pas pourquoi- , ça doit être à cause de ses manières de gamin ^3^  
Je voulais éclaircir un point que j'avais oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre précédent: toutes les prédictions faites de Kuroko à Midorima, inclu, datent de cette année 2014, en revanche à partir d'Aomine, les prédictions datent de 2013. Cela paraît logique, mais c'est au cas où vous vous demandez comment je connais les prédictions ultérieures au mois de juillet.  
Voilà voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie de notre grand enfant préféré, on se retrouve plus bas!  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

**Samedi :**

09 octobre

Balance en sixième place

Objet chanceux du jour : carnet d'adresse

Couleur chanceuse du jour : vert

* * *

« Muro-chin a perdu, tu dois venir ! » geignait Murasakibara.

Himuro se résigna donc et suivit son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient parié sur la couleur de cravate du proviseur de Yosen.

Il avait misé sur violet et Atsushi vert, sous les conseils de son ancien coéquipier Midorima -qui se disait bien classé ce jour là?!

Lui qui n'aimait pas les choses sucrées...

L'adolescent aux cheveux violets sortit alors, pour le plus grand malheur de son ami, un minuscule carnet d'adresse qui semblait néanmoins bien fourni.

« Allez Muro-chin, c'est parti pour la tournée des pâtissiers d'Akita ! »

**Tada! Sixième du classement, on ne peut pas faire plus neutre donc j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Midorima, néanmoins j'ai un peu menti sur le classement de ce dernier puisque le 09 octobre il est en réalité septième, donc pas vraiment bien classé :3  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews \^3^/**  
**buli-chan: Eh oui, Aomine restera toujours le même, c'était l'objet parfait d'Oha Asa!  
Grwn: Aomine x Imayoshi?! Cela ne m'était jamais passé par la tête, plutôt étrange mais assez prometteur néanmoins -mouhahaha, mode fangirl activé! À mon humble avis, mater Sakurai qui a une carrure comparable aux filles et qui en plus porte moins de tissu qu'elles (n'oublie pas que les cours de piscines exigent le port d'un maillot une pièce écraseur de poitrine pour les filles : pas sexy pour un sou!) est vachement mieux ^3^**  
**Emy-nee: Mouhahaha, il va faire plus que tenter quelque chose, il va dévorer notre petit Ryou chéri *rire encore plus diabolique que précédemment*  
Kami Cam's: Personnellement, je vois plus Aomine comme une panthère prise d'une flemme phénoménale, même si l'image d'un chat paresseux lui convient aussi :3 Le Fufufufu que je retrouve dans tes messages me semble par moment bien plus diabolique que mon propre rire machiavélique ! Momoi faisant une prise de catch à Aomine, après tout Riko le fait bien avec les joueurs de Seirin -paix à leur âme- pourquoi pas elle? J'espère que tu as apprécié Himuro dans ce drabble ^3^  
Laura-067: Attention, Aomine ne doit pas t'entendre, il serait blessé dans sa fierté et te dirait : "Obnubilé? *baille* Vaguement intéressé par ce qui se passait en bas et cet idiot de Sakurai ne doit pas tomber malade pour continuer à me faire des bentos*re-baille* "  
Yukii: Je suis super heureuse de t'avoir fait apprécier un genre que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement par le passé ^3^ J'espère que mon recueil comblera tout autant voire plus tes attentes jusqu'à la fin ! Merci pour ta review :3  
Voili voilou ! Rendez-vous demain pour le dernier drabble qui concernera Akashi, d'ailleurs son objet chanceux sera un Doria, je vous laisse chercher ce que c'est, moi je sais déjà quoi écrire dessus ^^  
À la prochaine ^3^  
**


	7. Dimanche

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà donc le dernier bébé -impérial- de ce recueil ^3^ L'empereur sait se faire désirer ! Apparemment, beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient le drabble concernant Akashi, j'espère donc que vous l'apprécierez :3 Petite précision d'avant lecture pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est le Doria au Japon : d'après notre grand gourou Wikipédia, il s'agit d'un "gratin japonais servi sur du riz" à base de riz pilaf et de béchamel (honte à Wikipédia qui écrit "béchamelle"!).  
Je vous laisse donc en compagnie du petit dernier, on se retrouve plus bas.  
Bonne lecture !  
**

**Dimanche:**

20 décembre

Sagittaire en dixième place

Objet chanceux du jour : Doria

Couleur chanceuse du jour : vert

* * *

Akashi lava rapidement le riz, les mains dans l'eau glacée de l'évier en marbre blanc.

Son œil impérial détecta alors un mouvement dans la casserole : il devait assaisonner la béchamel.

Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Akashi sourit, amusé : voilà la seconde panne de la journée.

L'horoscope de Shintaro était réellement vicieux avec lui.

Avec un mouvement gracieux de la main, il enclencha un interrupteur vert et le groupe électrogène autonome de la demeure se mit en route.

Un passage au four plus tard, son Doria était prêt.

L'empereur défie toujours le destin, même en cuisine.

**Ah la la, Akashi ne craint rien ni personne, surtout pas Oha Asa. En voyant son mauvais classement j'étais très contente, car c'est comme ceci que je voulais finir le recueil :3 J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous remercie encore énormément pour toutes les reviews et tous les compliments que j'ai reçu durant l'écriture de ce recueil, cela m'a beaucoup motivé et encouragé à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans ces petits drabbles qui ne font que 100 mots mais qui expriment tant de choses :3  
Kami Cam's: Le duo Murasakibara/Himuro est très amusant parce qu'extrêmement différent, un peu comme Midorima et Takao : j'adore ^3^ Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Yukii: Notre petit Atsushi est en pleine croissance, c'est normal qu'il mange autant :3 C'est vrai que Shin-chan a toujours raison : on ne peut pas aller contre le destin ^^  
Grwn: Atsushi est super choupi :3 Moi aussi je serais super contente d'aller manger des pâtisseries avec lui, même si je pense qu'il n'y aura pas tellement de conversation... Merci pour le compliment !  
melyco: Eh oui, Himuro est une sorte de babysitter qui éduque notre petit Murasakibara -même s'il en fait les frais parfois ^^ Désolée, l'AkaKuro n'est pas pour moi, je préfère largement décrire le quotidien de l'empereur dans mes drabbles. Je trouve Sakurai super mimi même s'il ne fait que s'excuser, une fois sur le terrain il se donne à fond -et ose même défier Hyuuga ! C'est vrai que le Aomine passionné de basket est le meilleur :3  
Laura-067: Tout de même, Himuro est un sportif donc je pense qu'il pourra tenir jusqu'au dixième magasin : après il craquera ^3^  
buli-chan: Si Himuro se fait avoir de cette manière, tout le monde est content !  
Voili voilou, c'est donc fini pour de bon mais j'espère vous retrouver pour mon prochain écrit. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, j'avais une ou deux idées : soit décrire le quotidien des joueurs de Seirin, soit réécrire des contes traditionnels version Kuroko no Basket, mais je verrai bien par la suite si j'ai d'autres idées ^3^  
Encore merci de m'avoir suivi !  
À la prochaine !  
**


End file.
